


You (two) and Me Make Three

by MasterKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderqueer, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Malia has no attachment to gender, Malia's coyote form is male, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: Peter and Stiles had been Daddy and baby boy since before they knew Peter was really a Daddy, or Stiles had hooked up with Malia at Eichen. Peter had thankfully not been mad at him about it when Stiles got out, and was positive towards their budding relationship. It was surprisingly smooth introducing Malia into their dynamic, and they frequently spent their free time at Peter's apartment, and were prone to climbing in Stiles' window any given night to snuggle their human mate, helping ease his insomnia.Stiles, Peter, and Malia exploring their relationship, needs, and desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia goes into heat and Peter takes care of her with the knot she needs.

Peter was waiting in the parking lot, leaning against Stiles' jeep after school. The boy held back a grin, and walked over, unlocking the doors and letting Peter hop in, closing them inside. 

"Did you come because you need something, Daddy, or did you just miss me?" Stiles teased as Peter slid an arm over his shoulder.

"Can't it be both?" the wolf asked, voice bordering on a pleasant growl he knew sent shivers through the boy as he leaned over and kissed the teen's cheek.

"Well, it couldn't be considered ' _just_ because you missed me' if you also—"

"Stiles," Peter growled, not angry, but effectively shushing the boy's semantics. Stiles wouldn't admit it, but he kind of liked it when Peter did that. The way the growl made him flush at the display of power, how it immediately focused his attention on his mate and grounded him.

"Malia's going into heat," Peter continued once he had the boy's attention, leaning back. Stiles looked at him, lips parted a little as he processed.

"That would explain why she was riding me so intensely last night. I thought she was going to break my dick." Peter looked over at him, smirking.

"She needs a knot, Stiles. Needs the feeling of being thoroughly bred."

"I... you..." Stiles stuttered, gears visibly turning before he pointed to Peter's crotch. Peter smiled, ruffling his hair a little.

"That's right, baby boy." Stiles' mouth dropped open, face flushing before biting his lip and groaning, blindly looking down at the wheel as he no doubt pictured it. After about half a minute, he looked up, face back to it's normal colour.

"She stayed at my place today because she wasn't feeling well," he supplied. Peter nodded, buckling up, not because he particularly needed to, but because if they _were_ in a collision, Stiles would probably appreciate not having a hole in his windshield from the wolf being flung through it.

"Then we should go pick her up."

\----------

When they got to Stiles' house, Peter's ears perked up and he started sniffing the air, leaving the jeep quickly and making the couple jumps up into Stiles' open window. Not like a worried run, but more like a speed walk that the situation called for something faster than a casual saunter. Stiles was in the front door and up to his room soon after Peter, the man sitting on the edge of his bed where Malia was naked, sweating and squirming on the soaked sheets which were clawed up pretty thoroughly.

"Oh, sweetheart," Peter crooned, looking genuinely upset at her obvious discomfort. Even Stiles could smell the heady scent that filled his room, and he closed the door so it wouldn't seep into the hall where his Dad would ask questions. Peter wiped her hair away from her damp forehead before rubbing under her chin, the coyote letting out a pleased whine.

"Peter?" she asked, eyes glowing blue. She groaned and stuffed her face in the sheets, ass high in the air as she panted.

"Daddy, it hurts," she whined, voice muffled through the mattress. Stiles was staring dumbly at her exposed cunt facing him at the door, flushed an angry red and slick running down her thighs.

"I know, baby," Peter said sweetly, carefully scooping her up and looking toward Stiles.

"Can you get something to wrap her in?" he asked, cradling the slightly squirmy teen in his arms. Stiles took a moment for his brain to click into action before grabbing a thin blanket from the linen closet and handing it to Peter, who wrapped her up. They took her outside and he climbed in the back of the jeep while Stiles turned on the jeep and started driving to Peter's.

\----------

Peter set Malia on his large bed, opening the blanket and lying down between her legs, breathing on her wet pussy. She let out a stuttered sound, legs trying to close around his head as she gripped his hair and pulled his mouth to her needy cunt. Stiles watched, enamoured, but quickly shucked off his pants, the rest of his clothes soon following before climbing onto the bed. Peter moaned, breathing in the sweet musky smell and giving a lick, tongue sliding smoothly between her slick lips and across her throbbing clit. Malia's breaths were stuttering, and she whined in a pleased moan, rocking her hips until her Daddy's tongue delved inside her sweet hole. Peter kept licking, flexing his tongue inside her and easily sliding one, two, and three fingers in alongside it.

"M-more," she gasped, voice raspy. Her hand grasped Stiles' cock, causing the boy to let out a surprised, slightly pained whine. Peter shifted his face so he could talk, faint stubble scraping her and sending pleasured shocks through her groin that caused her hips to jerk.

"Gentle, darling. You can't have Stiles' cock stuff you if you make him all sore," he soothed, easing her fingers from around the boy's length. Stiles let out a relieved breath once he was released. Of course, Peter knew how much Stiles enjoyed a certain tenderness from his cock being overworked, but there was a significant difference between carefully controlled power, and Malia underestimating her strength, or just being too out of it to care. Peter moved his hand back, slowly adding more fingers into her, and making her squirm, slowly rocking her hips at the pleasant stretch as his tongue flicked and suckled on her clit. When he was sure she'd be able to take his knot, he carefully unhooked her ankles, spreading her legs to let him out. Stiles looked at her pink cunt hungrily, but knew Daddy would be filling her soon. He slid his hand down, rubbing her clit and fingering her as he stroked his own length.

"Ah, Peter?" The wolf looked over at the sound of his boy. Malia had pulled him between her strong legs, wrapped around him like a wrestling move as she tried to get the fill she craved. He finished untangling himself from his shirt and dumped it on the floor.

"You want out, or do you want a condom?" he asked, standing close so he could move in to help with whatever Stiles needed. Stiles blushed, the tip of his cock already pressed to her soft sex as she tried to pull his hips in closer.

"C-condom," Stiles panted with effort. Peter grabbed one and climbed on the bed behind Stiles, pulling carefully at Malia's legs so Stiles could pull back. He carefully rolled it down Stiles' length and mediated Malia's strength, slowly guiding him into her tight sex until the teens were both moaning and thrusting together. Peter made sure they were okay, and pulled back, getting off the bed to grab some things before settling back behind Stiles. Stiles was rutting and suckling on one of Malia's nipples before shifting up and nuzzling into her neck as he panted. He moaned as he felt Peter's warm fingers probing his hole, not sure if he'd gotten lube, or if his hands were still just covered in Malia's slick. He whined at the sensitive feeling, the man's fingers stretching him and feeling around for that sweet spot. Stiles shuddered when he stroked it, tensing and cumming. Malia whined at the feeling, unsatisfied, and Peter slowly pushed a knotted dildo into Stiles, the knot much smaller than his own, since it was meant to be removable, while Peter's was made to lock into his mate at full size. Stiles panted and whimpered as he came down from his orgasm, adjusting to the intrusion.

"You okay, baby?" Peter asked, rubbing Stiles' back in soothing circles. Stiles nodded, catching his breath.

"Yes, Daddy. Just full." Malia's eyes were still glowing, looking wild. Peter flashed his own bright blues at her to calm her temporarily.

"Easy, darling. Daddy's gonna give you a nice big knot and make you feel all better, okay?" Malia panted in anticipation, releasing Stiles from her grip, and he quickly shuffled out of the way, accepting the adult pacifier Peter slipped into his mouth, a small dildo on the inside to satisfy his oral fixation. He suckled on it happily, calming as he let his mates take care of each other. Peter looked over to Stiles sucking on his pacifier.

"Are you gonna stay a big boy for me, Stiles?" Stiles nodded, relaxing into the bed and carefully slowing his breathing so he wouldn't slip into little headspace. Peter then focused his attention on the coyote under him.

"Are you gonna present for me?" Peter's voice was brusk, a little more commanding for his needy mate. Malia nodded eagerly, suddenly shifting to all fours the same way they'd found her in Stiles' bed before the boy could process what had been said. Peter gripped her cheeks and spread them, slowly pushing into her hot, tight tunnel. Malia moaned sweetly at the thick cock suddenly filling her and Peter moved his hands, one lightly pinning her shoulders to the bed and the other sliding between her legs to stroke at her clit. Stiles watched quietly, cock chubbing up again as Peter starting to give long thrusts, working his way up to pounding inside the coyote until his knot started catching. He moved carefully until he couldn't pull out anymore, grinding and rolling his hips into Malia's sweet spots until she came, insides rippling and milking his cock of cum.

When they'd both calmed down from their orgasms, Peter carefully shifted and turned her so she was sitting in his lap, chest to chest. He gently massaged and suckled on her breasts, eyes peeking over to where Stiles was grinding into his butt plug, stroking his hard cock. Peter nuzzled up Malia's neck, marking her with his scent as he smelled hers.

"I think Stiles is up for another round, if you want one, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, loud enough for Stiles to hear clearly, and breath hot and moist as he probed her empty pucker. Malia looked over at Stiles, meeting his eyes and looking much more calm and lucid now. She offered her hand out for Stiles to come closer and the boy eagerly grabbed the lube before sidling up behind her, spitting out his pacifier so he could kiss her. The kisses and prepping were slow, less urgent and frenzied than before, but soon he was easing his cock into her tight ass, making her grip Peter's arms as his knot was still filling her up. She rolled forward so she was lying on top of him as Stiles slowly thrust into her, kissing and moaning into her back. Peter's knot started going down, and as he pulled out, the stretch and feel of his copious amounts of cum leaking out made her grip Stiles tightly inside her. He gripped the sheets, biting down on her shoulder with blunt teeth as he moaned and came, filling her up with even more cum. He slid out and the teens cuddled loosely as Peter shifted down and cleaned them both up thoroughly with his mouth, pulling out Stiles' plug and clearing the bed before spooning up behind Malia, arm stretched across both his mates. Malia kissed each of them, sleepily thanking her mates for taking care of her, and making sure Stiles knew that his lack of a knot didn't make him any less her mate, and that he was just as appreciated.

His young mates fell asleep fairly quickly, and Peter texted the Sheriff as an afterthought, letting him know Stiles was having a sleepover with Malia, and the torn up bedding was nothing to worry about, realizing it probably looked like an animal had tried to maul his son. He put the phone away and pulled the sheets over them before falling asleep against his mates' warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia fucks Stiles as a coyote.

Malia had still been a little more horny than usual the next day, but she was much clearer all around, and came down from her heat nicely. Peter talked with Deaton about adjusting Malia's heat suppressants since the normal werewolf ones weren't working with her werecoyote biology. Luckily his own suppressants had worked, so Malia's heat hadn't sent him into a rut, and kept him from getting her pregnant.

It was a few weeks later that they were playing around in the forest, Peter watching fondly as Malia chased and tackled Stiles to the ground, lying on top of him and grinding her hips against his ass as she bit the shell of his ear lightly.

"I want to fuck you," she said, voice an almost predatory growl.

"Right here?" Stiles asked, panting. Malia slid her hands over his, entwining their fingers.

"Right now," she agreed with another roll of her hips. Stiles moaned under her, cock filling up and tilting his head as he heard the leaves crunch under Peter's feet as he approached.

"You might want to clarify for him, sweetheart," he smiled. Malia looked over at him before kissing and nipping Stiles' neck.

"I want my cock inside you," she said, slightly softer. Stiles stopped, squirming and turning over so he was facing up at the coyote.

"Wha...? H-how?" He shook his head, trying to clear it in hopes he would be able to figure out what she was saying. "You mean a strap-on?" he asked. Malia growled a little.

"I mean my cock," she repeated, whining a little, frustrated Stiles wasn't understanding her.

"I think I've been up close and personal with you enough to know if you had a cock," Stiles responded, wanting to understand since his failure to grasp what she was saying was obviously bothering his mate, but he was at a loss.

"Not..." Malia sighed, "not there... Not my human form," she said, looking at him with big puppy eyes, pleading he would get it now.

"Your coyote form?" Malia nodded encouragingly, letting Stiles know he was finally on the right track.

"Has...a penis?" Stiles asked unsurely. Malia's face lit up, nodding excitedly. "I thought you couldn't shift into that form anymore." Malia grinned, both proud, and like she had a secret she was about to spill.

"Derek's been helping me since he gained his full shift," she said, and started peeling off her shirt.

"That's great!" Stiles said watching her strip in front of him until she was totally naked. She gave him one last excited smirk before there was suddenly a furry coyote standing over him. Stiles' mouth opened in awe, running his hands through his mate's fur. Malia leaned her head down, nuzzling him and licking his face. Stiles grimaced at first, but made himself relax into it, realizing the shift hadn't made her mouth any more dirty than it had been moments before in her human form. Curious, he shifted, looking around her head to peek between her legs. He could see a sheath, _her_ sheath, red tip peeking out just slightly, and full, round balls hanging behind. He didn't realize his mouth had fallen open again until suddenly Malia was licking inside it. Stiles blushed and moaned slightly, finding it surprisingly enjoyable. Then it clicked.

"Oh..my god...." he panted. "You want to fuck me like a dog." Malia stopped licking, looking at him and giving a little whine, eyes showing she clearly thought he was judging her and the idea disgusted him. Stiles saw and scratched behind her ears. "You're _going_ to fuck me like a dog," he amended, biting his lip and smiling a bit. Malia panted and wagged her tail, excited.

"I think that sounds like an agreement," Peter piped up helpfully.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed out, rubbing his younger mate's head affectionately.

\----------

Luckily they had some supplies in the car. A blanket for Stiles to lie on, and lube. The group made their way back into the woods, away from the road, but the thought of having semi-public sex, and possibly being caught, did something a little extra for Stiles, as it was. Peter put the blanket down, and Stiles undressed, cock already half hard as he got down on all fours, Malia immediately behind him, hot wet tongue on his displayed pucker. Stiles moaned as she licked and rimmed him, his ass still too tight to get her flimsy tongue in. She whined up at Peter, who was in charge of being her hands, and he sat down beside them, covering his fingers in lube and massaging a circle around the boy's pucker. Stiles whined, hips squirming in pleasure before he let out a moan as that finger pushed sweetly inside, slowly reaching all the way in and stroking his insides. He moaned and squirmed on the blanket as Peter fingered him, waiting for him to adjust and relax before he gradually started adding fingers and spreading them inside, loving the choked, needy moans his mate let out. When Stiles was panting and biting his knuckle so his sweet sounds wouldn't carry through the forest, Peter opened him wide, looking inside the sloppy pink hole and satisfied Stiles was ready for his fucking. He pulled his hands away, making Stiles blush and look back at them as he realized it was time, and spotting Malia's length all the way out now, the coyote panting eagerly as she mounted him. Peter wrapped his slick hand around her length, giving it a couple pumps and rubbing Stiles' hip.

"You ready?" he asked. Malia let out an affirmative bark as Stiles whined.

"Yes!" he gasped, wiggling his ass a little. The wolf grinned, moving the tip of Malia's cock to their mate's willing hole, and letting her thrust inside. Stiles arched beautifully, a loud, lewd moan escaping his lips as his cock twitched, and Peter was sure if Malia had hit his prostate, he would have come undone right then, _all over the blanket_. Stiles panted, adjusting quickly and reaching back to grip some of Malia's fur, rocking his hips, and urging her on. She let out a pleased huff, gripping his hips with her paws as she started fucking him, their coupling making lewd squelching sounds. Stiles' mouth hung open beautifully, and Peter moved in front of him, opening his fly and pulling out his half-hard cock. Stiles moaned at the sweet musky scent of it, mouthing and licking the warm flesh, and watching it fill and stiffen up all the way before sliding the head in his mouth, suckling at the pre as he looked up at Peter, face all flushed as he moaned so sweetly for the cocks in both ends of him. Peter slowly fed him his length, the boy bobbing on it with each thrust from behind, Malia's mouth hanging open in a canine grin as she pounded into her mate. Stiles looked so pretty between them, taking them like a happy, needy little slut. He groaned, sliding off Peter's length to breathe, and nuzzling into his groin as Malia's knot started to form, starting to shoot hot, watery cum in Stiles as she knotted him, Stiles shuddering under her as he came across the blanket.

"Hnng, it's so much, Daddy," he mumbled, looking up at Peter. The man rubbed the head of his cock across his flushed, swollen lips, smirking down at him.

"Is she still cumming, baby? I know you're gonna take it all so well." Stiles whined and nodded as he felt his insides continue to flood, sure his belly would be distended all prettily, like he was pregnant with pups. He resumed licking and sucking Peter's thick cock, bobbing his head and reaching up to grip the knot tightly as it formed. Peter moaned, making little thrusts before pulling back and cumming in Stiles' open mouth, and all over his face. Stiles panted happily, tasting and swallowing what he'd caught in his mouth before licking off his mate's cock like a good boy. Peter kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin, licking his cum off the boy's face, tongue tracing over the dark beauty marks on his cheeks and neck.

Stiles let his head hang then, panting as he waited for Malia to finally stop cumming. He shifted a little, testing their joining and feeling all the liquid in him slosh a bit, the thick knot throbbing and tugging lightly at his rim. Malia was nuzzling into his neck happily as she planted her front paws back on the ground. Peter gave Stiles' length a teasing tug, making the boy whine and squirm, moaning as he tugged on the knot again, and it pressed against his prostate briefly before going still.

"Look at my little boy, all full from being bred," Peter crooned, stroking the teen's swollen belly. Stiles looked up at him, eyes half lidded in contented pleasure at the feeling and thought of being properly bred. Peter continued to rub soothing lines across Stiles' belly until Malia's knot went down, the coyote pulling out with a wet _plop_ , and Peter sliding two fingers in the wet, puffy hole, spreading them and watching as Stiles' ass leaked cum. Stiles moaned, quickly lying his shoulders down against the blanket, ass high in the air to try to keep it in. Peter smirked, using his other hand to tease the head of Stiles' cock, and watched as his breeding hole made a little gush when he tensed his belly in response. Stiles bit off a little moan, knowing how much his mates were probably enjoying the lewd display, and soon Malia's tongue was back on his ass, lapping up the salty cum that kept pouring out as Peter continued to tease him, enjoying the little boy's whines.

"You did so well, baby. Got to make sure you're all cleaned up inside," Peter praised, rubbing the slit of Stiles' cock and making the boy jerk again. When the trickles finally stopped, Malia eventually let him go, and Peter took her place, spreading the boy's cheeks wide and sliding his thick tongue inside. Stiles arched a little, moaning and whining as he started stroking his sore, hard cock, letting his Daddy eat him out until he came again. When he'd caught his breath again, Malia was back to being human, pulling on the last of her clothes before helping Peter get him dressed too. His legs were a bit wobbly, and she picked him up, holding him on her hip as Peter grabbed their things, flinging the filthy blanket over his shoulder as they walked back to the car. Stiles nuzzled into Malia's neck.

"Did I do good?" he asked, voice somewhere between sleepy and Little. Malia smiled and kissed the side of his head.

"You did amazing, baby. Did you like it?" Stiles blushed and nodded.

"Felt good..." he mumbled. His mates smiled, helping him into the car where he took a nap on the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was originally going to make some comments in this chapter regarding Malia being a girl but having and wanting to use a male form, where Malia would explain her feelings on it. However, it just didn't come up on it's own, and if plans change and the characters don't care, I didn't see any reason to force it.
> 
> When I started writing the story, I decided to stick with feminine pronouns for Malia, because while she doesn't care and have any special affinity for them, living as a coyote, they really don't have any significance for her, and so she doesn't feel any aversion to them either. There is the implication that her coyote form is a reflection of herself, and so it being male means she wasn't cis, even before she spent years living as an animal, and so while her detachment from human society possibly has implications on her identity, pronouns, etc., it's not the sole cause by any means.
> 
> I did decide to stay away from her using gendered nouns (ie. girl, daughter, etc.), because they felt like a more direct statement of what she was, which since she _isn't_ a girl, would make them inaccurate. It was something I found more difficult in the first chapter, and I had to make it a much more conscious effort, but this chapter, it came more naturally and wasn't even a conscious thought. If you _do_ notice I slipped up anywhere, letting me know so I can change it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I only have 2 scenes planned, and that'll probably be it. I might add more chapters if I get other ideas (on my own or from prompts) I'm interested in writing, but there's no real main plot, they'd just be individual scenes in this particular AU.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bestiality Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654086) by [MasterKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane)




End file.
